


The Skye Is The Limit

by dr33g



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character, also slight mention of dysphoria but only at the beginning, but its resolved quickly, fffuck i suck at tagging, just like. kyle being like 'wait. pregnancy ? ew', small feral child is making spears and kyle is like 'im gonna be ur dad', uhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: Kyle isn't sure he's ready to be a father, but Forde's sure he'll be great at it.Meeting his future child, Skye, is an adventure all on its own.





	The Skye Is The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS UP GAYMERS !!!! i wrote this for a creative writing class prompt and it got. out of hand. whoooopsies ! whatever, too late nowwwwwwww  
> hope u like it ! btw if u wanna talk to me about my gen 2 fe8 kids i have..... a lot

**** Kyle had been a bit terrified when his husband had brought up the idea of adopting a child. They were two soldiers recovering from war, what made them good parents in any right?

(A big part of it was that Forde had not specified it was adoption, and Kyle had been forced to think about either of them getting pregnant, which revolted him more than anything [not that he wouldn’t support Forde were he to choose to do it, it simply surprised him and made him uncomfortable]. Forde’s clarification definitely relieved a good portion of the stress.)

Kyle hadn’t felt sure until he had arrived at the orphanage and met the children there.

They were all so  _ young _ .

It suddenly struck Kyle that these children were the product of the war and landslide that took place. These children had their lives ripped apart by soldiers just like him and Forde.

It struck him that that’s probably why Forde was so adamant they adopt a child. Forde wanted to make up for an orphan they could have caused with their own lances piercing through an enemy soldier’s armor and ending their life. 

It struck him hard, and he realized he now wanted to adopt a child more than he thought he ever would.

“Relax,” Forde said, always able to tell when Kyle was overthinking something. It was one of the reasons they worked so well together. “I’ve come here before, and I already know who I want to choose.”

“You came here before? Without even consulting me?”

“I’m pretty persuasive,” Forde said, grinning that annoying know-it-all grin that Kyle fell in love with. Kyle sighed.

“Whatever. Show me to them.” Forde nodded and walked to the man running the orphanage, an old war friend named Artur. Artur had been with Eirika’s portion of the army, so Kyle hardly noticed the boy at all. He was so young to run an orphanage, but Kyle supposed a monk was probably one of the best choices to do it. 

(The wyvern rider the monk had for a husband was a strange choice to run it with him, however, but Eirika had said Cormag was a gentle soul and that his wyvern, Genarog, was even gentler, at least with children.)

“He’s out back making shivs, apparently,” Forde said with a laugh when he came back over. He led his husband through the orphanage with knowledge of the layout that suggested Forde had been there many, many times without him, waving to the kids as he went. Kyle couldn’t find it in himself to be offended. Forde opened the door to the backyard. The door’s intricate carvings were nearly destroyed by the hatch marks that had been made with precision and little initials with the dates next to them to mark the heights of the children on their birthdays. The guilt in Kyle’s heart stirred. These children were taken care of, Artur was clearly doing what he did best, but did they deserve to be lost amongst all of the other markings? 

The orphanage was small, as it lay in the forest just outside either of the major countries and yet… No child should be smothered out by the sheer number of children they were forced to live with.

The fact that he knew they could only afford to take one cracked his heart. It didn’t break it, just cracked it a little. 

He had seen much more tragic scenes than this. He had watched his best friend kill the man he loved for the sake of the world, for gods’ sakes. 

That didn’t lessen the tragedy of the situation. It simply made Kyle stronger to it.

Forde gestured to a small child, likely no more than 6, with wild, shoulder-length, purple hair that had the broken tip of a lance in one hand and a stick he was sharpening in the other. Next to him was two pile of sticks, one pile sharpened, the other not. Forde called out, “Skye~!” The child looked up, at first annoyed, but upon meeting Forde’s eyes, he brightened considerably.

“Sir Forde!!!” The kid dropped the sharp objects, almost as if forgetting they were there, causing Kyle’s blood pressure to spike considerably. Forde, ever the airhead, didn’t even notice and just ran up to hug him.

“Your hair’s growing out nicely!”  
“Yeah!! Soon, I’m gonna be able to have a ponytail just like you!” The child grinned, revealing a tooth missing. Kyle looked at his husband, partially in awe, partially in confusion.

“Just how many times  _ did _ you come here without me?” Forde waved it off.

“Oh, that’s not important!”

“It is,” muttered Kyle, but he shook his head and focused on Skye, who was looking at him with confusion and a hint of annoyance.

“Why is he here?”

Forde smiled sweetly and said, “This is my husband, Kyle. I told you about him, remember? We’re gonna take you home today.” The kid looked excited for just a moment before frowning.

“Why can’t just  _ you _ take me home?” Forde burst into laughter, the kind that  _ usually _ made Kyle feel lighter and brighter. The issue was this kid hated him for seemingly no reason, so Kyle frowned instead.

“Because I can’t take care of you by myself, and we’re married! Don’t worry, I think you’ll like him. He’s a lot like you! Both of you are big grumpy grumps until I’m around.” 

Kyle and Skye, in unison, yelled, “Hey!” Forde laughed again, and they both softened. 

Forde sighed fondly and shook his head, saying, “I’m going to talk to Artur about getting your stuff.  _ You _ \--” He points at Skye. “--Need to bond with Kyle.” The child turned to him and narrowed his eyes, seemingly seething. Forde laughed again and left, waving at them both. “Be nice, you two!”

So now Kyle was stuck with this child. Skye. Who was glaring at him in a pouty fashion. 

So, Kyle did what he did every time he was alone with kids.

He panicked.

“Do you want to learn how to wield a spear properly?” The child blinked, then grinned wide and rushed up, hands coming to pull on Kyle’s tunic.

“Yes!! Yes, I do! Hold on, I have a spear I made over in my secret bush.” Skye rushed over to a bush and pulled a very long stick with a pointy end. “I was practicing making a better spear tip when you got here because Artur says I can’t use the rope we have to tie my broken spear tip to a stick and this one’s not very sharp.” 

“It’s an acceptable first effort and will do great as a training weapon.” Skye grinned up at him.

“Thank you, Sir Kyle!”

“Before we start, let me--” Kyle fished out the hairpins he kept for when Forde was in the mood to paint him with his hair up. He took the pieces of Skye’s hair that were impeding his vision and pinned them back. “There. You must always be sure your vision is clear in battle. You don’t need more blindspots.” Skye nodded enthusiastically. “Alright, Skye.”

“Sir Skye!” 

Kyle laughed and said, “Right, sorry. Sir Skye. First, how you hold the lance. Most knights ride on horseback, so that’s a whole other kind of lesson, but I can teach you how to hold it. There’s a lot of finesse to it. You have to hold it tight enough that it won’t slip from your grasp during battle but loose enough that you don’t tire yourself out too quickly.” Skye nodded again. “May I hold that to give you an example?” Skye nodded once more.

“Here you are, Sir Kyle!” Skye offered up his stick. Kyle smiled and held it in a basic attack stance for a few moments. He then handed the ‘spear’ back to Skye.

“Now, you try!” 

“Yes, sir!” Skye copied his earlier stance with fierce determination. “How’s this?”

“Good. Great, actually. But hold yourself looser. Here,” Kyle adjusted the boy’s elbow, lowering it. He moved Skye’s hands slightly closer together and widened his feet. “That’s it.” Skye’s eyes narrowed and he scowled at an invisible enemy before brightening and turning to Kyle.

“Thank you, Sir Kyle! I’m going to be a real knight someday, just like you and Sir Forde!” He dropped the spear and wrapped his small arms around Kyle, giving him a hug. It took a moment, as Kyle was startled, but he smiled and hugged Skye back.

Maybe… Maybe he could do this whole fatherhood thing. 

Forde stepped out from the back door holding a small pack full of what Kyle assumed were Skye’s things. 

“Awwww, you bonded! I knew you could.” Kyle looked at Forde with awe. He was hugging Skye and Skye was happy. They got along. He could teach Skye how to ride a horse and how to be a retainer and--

He could be a  _ father _ . He  _ was _ a father. Skye was  _ coming home _ with them.

“Well then, shall we leave? We have to help Skye set up his room once we get home.” Kyle nodded and looked to the boy still clinging to him.

“Let’s go, dads!” Oh. _Oh_. Kyle was emotional now. He looked at Forde, with definitely no tears in his eyes. Definitely. Forde smiled at him softly as he took Skye’s hand. 

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ! kudos and comment if you enjoyed !!!!!!!  
> talk to me on twitter @kiralfonse !!!!!!! see ya next time, gays  
> oh and btw.... i may have a few more scenes with these in me so please tell me if thats something you'd want


End file.
